I'm flexible, I guess
by mania6051
Summary: Po dość nieudanym polowaniu bracia Winchester zatrzymują się w pobliskim motelu. Dean ma problem ze swoim laptopem. Castiel słysząc modlitewne błaganie, odwiedza mężczyznę próbując mu pomóc. To co znajdzie na komputerze łowcy, przerośnie jego najśmielsze oczekiwania.
1. Chapter 1

**_Część 1_**

\- Co teraz? Rozumiem, że znów znajdujemy jakąś robotę, tak? - Sam wymruczał naburmuszonym tonem. - Zamiast skupić się na Lilith, zajmujemy się jakimiś cholernymi bzdetami.

\- W Ohio, facet pokroił żonę na kawałki, a potem strzelił sobie w łeb. - Dean nie przejmując się słowami brata, przeglądał miejscową gazetę.

\- Jeden przypadek?

\- Nie. Były jeszcze trzy. Identyczne. W Wyoming, Illinois i Wisconsin.

\- Więc gdzie jedziemy?

\- Najbliżej mamy... – Dean spojrzał na mapę. – ...do Illinois. Jakieś dwa dni stąd.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mamy Lucyfera na karku!? Jak czegoś nie zrobimy spadnie na nas cholerna apokalipsa!

\- Nie panikuj braciszku.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak. - Sammy przewrócił oczami z niezadowoleniem. Oparł głowę o szybę i przymknął oczy. Miał dosyć. Jedyne czego pragnął, to zdobyć głowę Lilith. Z dnia na dzień łamane były kolejne pieczęcie, a Dean zdawał się mieć to w głębokim poważaniu.

\- Sam, jeśli jesteś zmęczony, to się prześpi. Ja będę prowadził.

\- Zmęczony? Dean, od czterech dni prawie nie śpimy! Czemu nie możemy skupić się na Lilith? To ona jest teraz najważniejsza. Dean? Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?!

Monolog młodszego Winchestera, przerwała piosenka Zeppelinów. Dean ignorując brata, zaczął podśpiewywać rytmiczne wersy soczystego „Whole Lotta Love". Tak naprawdę od kilku dni myślami był gdzie indziej. Myślami był z kimś, kto nieświadomie stał się najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu. Zaraz po Sammy'm oczywiście.

watch?v=Mln0RciE2o0

\- You need coolin'! Baby, I'm not foolin'! I'm gonna send ya back to schoolin'!

\- Dean!

\- Way down inside! A-honey, you need it! - Dean rzucił w stronę znerwicowanego braciszka złośliwy uśmiech, po czym kontynuował swój muzyczny recital. - I'm gonna give you my love! I'm gonna give you my love, ooh!

\- Dean! DEAN! Wiesz, co? Pieprz się!

Sam odwrócił się do okna, wyszeptując pod nosem masę przekleństw. Złożył ręce na piersi i przymknął oczy. Drażniła go bezmyślność brata. Mieli coraz mniej czasu na ratowanie pieczęci. Coraz mniej czasu na uratowanie świata przed cholerną Apokalipsą. Dean nieco ściszył odtwarzacz, pozwalając Sam'owi odpocząć. Przed oczami wciąż miał ten okropny obraz. Widział, jak jego młodszy braciszek, niczym wampir, wpija się w szyję demona - ssąc jego krew. W tym momencie, Dean nie widział chłopaka, którego znał. Widział krwiożerczego demona. Potwora, którego trzeba zgładzić.

Przecież był łowcą. Sam nie zachowywał się jak człowiek. Coraz mniej go przypominał. Ufał demonom, pracował z nimi, a nawet z się z nimi pieprzył. Starszy Winchester nie wiedział już, co ma robić. Był totalnie zagubiony. Liczył, że pomoże mu w tym...

\- Castiel. – szepnął.

…

Około jedenastej dojechali do Burlington w stanie Iowa. Dean zatrzymał się przy obskurnym motelu, o naprawdę urzekającej nazwie „Zakamarek Rozkoszy". Zmarszczył brwi, jeszcze raz wpatrując się w migoczący, neonowy napis.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy?

\- W „Zakamarku Rozkoszy". – Starszy Winchester posłał bratu głupkowaty uśmiech.

\- Gdzie? – mruknął Sammy, rozciągając zastygłe mięśnie.

\- Wysiadaj. Bierz rzeczy, a ja pójdę nas zameldować. – Wyjął ze schowka fałszywe dowody i kartę kredytową pana Michela Hetfielda.

\- Dean.

\- Co znowu? Jestem zmęczony. Chcę położyć się spać. – powiedział zniecierpliwiony. - Jeśli znowu chcesz mnie męczyć swoim głupim monologiem, proszę bardzo. Ostrzegam tylko, że nie zapamiętam z tego ani słowa.

Młodszy wzruszył ramionami, darując sobie kolejne wywody, którymi chciał zasypać łowcę. Wziął swoją torbę i ruszył za bratem, rozmyślając o minionych wydarzeniach. Jakaś cząstką, mroczna część jego duszy pragnęła znów wpić się w demoniczną szyję, rozkoszując smakiem krwi. Szybko jednak odrzucił to pragnienie, wpychając je głęboko w psychikę.

\- Idziesz, czy nie?

\- T-tak, tak. Już idę.

W pokoju było, tak jak w każdym motelu, w którym się zatrzymywali. Ściany wyłożone wypłowiałą tapetą, komponowały się z obrzydliwą wykładziną leżąca na środku pomieszczenia. Na czterech ścianach wisiały obrazy, przedstawiające naprawdę popieprzone wizje malarza. Starszy łowca przyjrzał się uważniej jednemu z nich.

\- Ohydztwo. - Zmarszczył brwi, przeklinając swoją ciekawość. Jedyną rzeczą, o której teraz marzył był gorący prysznic. Zrzucił przepocone ubrania i udał się do nie tak bardzo obskurnej łazienki. Gorąca woda orzeźwiła jego senny umysł, dostarczając nieco energii. Przetarł twarz, odruchowo myśląc o skrzydlatym przyjacielu. Miotające się myśli nie dawały mu spokoju, zmuszając do wałkowania tych samych spraw. Wbrew siebie zaczął czuć coś do Bożego Posłańca, jednak starał się nie poświęcać temu zbyt dużo czasu. - Castiel to tylko przyjaciel. Tyle.

\- Dean! Wyłaź już z tej łazienki!  
\- Moment!

\- Pośpiesz się, stary. Jestem tak cholernie zmęczony, a nie pójdę do wyra cuchnąc krwią demona.

Dean poczuł przeszywający jego ciało impuls. Krew demona. _Ty głupi łośku. _\- Winchester powiedział w myślach, przypominając sobie o wampirzym pokazie jego młodszego braciszka. - _Ty głupi, krwiopijny łośku!_

\- Dean, do jasnej cholery!

\- No już, już! Spokojnie! Wychodzę przecież, no.

\- W końcu!

... 

Starszy Winchester siedział na kanapie z laptopem na kolanach. Przeglądał artykuły okolicznych gazet, szukając jakiś powiązań z morderczym mężulkiem z Ohio. Sam po kąpieli położył się do łóżka i zasnął jak kamień. Dean przez chwilę rzucał go swoimi śmierdzącymi skarpetami, ale młodszy łowca nawet nie mruknął. Dean'owi dość szybko znudziła się ta niedojrzała zabawa i postanowił zająć się swoją jakże dorosłą pracą.

Skoczył jeszcze na stację po kilka butelek piwa, bo czym byłaby praca łowcy bez smaku zimnego trunku?

\- Cholera! - Winchester syknął ze złością. - Co jest z tym głupim kompem!? - System zwiesił się nagle, nie reagując na żadne "zwariowane" klawiszowe kombinacje. Dean wciskał klawisze, niczym opętany, ale to doprowadziło jedynie do tzw. "blue screena". - Dlaczego robią teraz takie kures... - Mężczyzna upił spory łyk chłodnego piwa i w akcie totalnej frustracji i niezadowolenia z obecnej technologii wyłączył nieposłuszny komputer. Miał nadzieję, że po chwili znów nawiążą ze sobą nić współpracy. Tak się jednak nie stało. - Co jest grane? - Laptop nie chciał się włączyć. Dean molestował przycisk włączania, jak tylko mógł, o mały włos nie wduszając go na amen. - Boże, błagam! Serio?! Castiel zrób coś z tym! - Łowca nie zastanawiał się, dlaczego to właśnie imię Anioła wypowiedział. Krzyczał, stękał i narzekał na rzekomy szmelc, lada moment chcąc go po prostu wyrzucić za okno.

\- Witaj Dean. – Anioł pojawił się niespodziewanie, z charakterystycznym trzepotem skrzydeł. Łowca odwrócił się w przeciwnym kierunku, otwierając usta w niedowierzaniu.

\- A ty, co tutaj robisz?

\- Wzywałeś mnie.

\- Co?! Niby kiedy? - Dean nie chciał się teraz nad tym zastanawiać. Całą swoją uwagę skupiał na "zepsutym" przenośnym komputerze.

\- Dean, podaj mi laptopa. - Castiel powiedział niskim, pełnym nadziei głosem. Winchester znał Anioła już jakiś czas. Wiedział, kiedy ten stara się być pomocny i użyteczny. Teraz zdecydowanie był to "próbujący pomóc, ale niekoniecznie się na tym znający" Anioł.

\- Słucham? - Dean spojrzał na poważnego mężczyznę, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od złośliwej, sarkastycznej uwagi. - Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, jak się z niego korzysta? Zresztą, co zrobisz z zepsutym kompem? Czyżbyś tak naprawdę był aniołem-informatykiem?

\- Nie, ale zanim się tu zjawiłem zdążyłem przestudiować setki podręczników. Potrafię teraz biegle posługiwać się systemami operacyjnymi. Posiadam teoretyczną wiedzę na temat budowy komputera. Umiem projektować infrastruktury sieciowe, jak również znam kilka języków programowania, jak C++, C#, czy Java...

\- Że co kurde?! Jakie języki?

\- Języki programowania, Dean. Te wszystkie gry, w które tak pieczołowicie grasz, wcześniej musiał ktoś napisać. Używał do tego właśnie jednego z języków programowania.

\- Dobra, panie informatyk. Mało co rozumiem, z tego co do mnie mówisz. - Dean przetarł twarz, z niedowierzaniem spoglądając na siedzącego obok Anioła. - Łap tego laptopa. Zobaczymy, czy faktycznie nauczyłeś nowego fachu. Anioł-informatyk, haha. Tego jeszcze nie było.

Winchester wręczył mężczyźnie komputer, po czym wstał z kanapy. Sięgnął po kolejną butelkę piwa, bacznie obserwując zajętego już Castiela. Ten położył laptop na kolanach, po czym przymknął oczy. Dłonie delikatnie oparł na klawiaturze, zupełnie jakby bał się jej dotknąć. Nie minęła chwila, a na monitorze pojawił się ekran logowania do systemu.

\- Jak ty to zrobiłeś, stary?

Castiel zignorował pytanie, gdyż wiedział, że wytłumaczenie tego Winchesterowi zajęłoby mu całe lata, jak nie tysiąclecia. Kursor myszki skierował na profil Deana. Wyskoczył krótki komunik, który prosił użytkownika o wpisanie hasła. Anioł uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wpisując o dziwno poprawne hasło już za pierwszą próbą.

\- Hej! Skąd do cholery znasz moje hasło?! - Dean krzyknął oburzony. - I co do licha robisz na moim profilu? - Próbował wyrwać laptopa z rąk Anioła, ale ten trzymał go z nadludzką siłą.

\- Twoje hasło to: *cheesburger applepie*, Dean. Odgadnięcie go naprawdę nie było trudne. Nie jesteś, aż tak skomplikowanym człowiekiem, jakim wydawałeś mi się na samym początku naszej znajomości.

\- Okey. Czy mogę już odzyskać mojego kompa?

\- Nie. Nadal muszę go naprawić. Wgrać nowy system operacyjny, zainstalować podstawowe programy, jak również odzyskać utracone pliki.

\- Ech. - Winchester wziął kolejny i z pewnością nieostatni dzisiejszego wieczora łyk piwa. Teraz, tylko one było dla niego ukojeniem.

\- To zajmie najwyżej piętnaście minut, Dean. Bądź cierpliwy. - Castiel ukradkiem spojrzał w kierunku śpiącego Sam'a. Upewnił się, że mężczyzna pogrążony jest w głębokim śnie i nic nie będzie w stanie go z tego stanu wyciągnąć. Absolutnie nic.

Starszy łowca, korzystając z chwili skoczył na moment do Impali. Zostawił w samochodzie kartonik z jabłkowym ciastem, które kupił na pobliskiej stacji benzynowej. Teraz była najlepsza chwila na jego skonsumowanie.

\- I jak ci idzie? - Mężczyzna spytał, wchodząc z powrotem do motelowego pokoju. Na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech, spowodowany niczym innym, jak smakiem jego ulubionego smakołyku. - Cas? - Anioł siedział na kanapie, tępo wpatrując się w jasny ekran.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hej misiaki! Nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek przeczytał pierwszą część. Jeśli nie, to zapraszam do lekturki, bo teraz przedstawiam Wam już kolejny rozdział. Jak widzicie wena mnie nie opuszcza i mam nadzieję, że zostanie ze mną na długo! Dziękuję Gośce za uwagi i poprawki! _You're the best, honey! 3

_By nie przedłużać, enjoy!  
____

_**Część 2**_

\- Jesteś fanem homoseksualnej pornografii, Dean? - Castiel spytał z niebywałą powagą w głosie.

\- Że co?! Oddawaj mi go! - Winchester prawie zachłysnął się piwem. Szybko podbiegł do siedzącego mężczyzny, będącego w trakcie oglądania dość hardcorowego seksu analnego dwóch nagich mężczyzn. Wyrywał mu laptop z dłoni, zamykając żenujący filmik. Wyłączył komputer, odkładając go na stolik pod oknem. - Czy cię pogięło, stary?!

\- Wygląda na to, że jesteś w posiadaniu dość obfitej kolekcji.

\- To nie twoja sprawa! Zresztą nie dotykaj już mojego laptopa. Nigdy więcej, rozumiesz?! - Dean jeszcze nigdy nie był tak zdenerwowany i zestresowany. Czuł się, jak dziecko przyłapane na gorącym uczynku. Co mógł powiedzieć na swoje usprawiedliwienie? Filmiki były na jego komputerze, na dodatek na JEGO cholernym profilu.

\- Dean, nie masz się czego wstydzić. - W błękitnych oczach Anioła jarzyła się pewna subtelność, a w głosie brzmiała nuta zrozumienia. Jednak to zamiast uspokoić Winchestera, jeszcze bardziej go rozwścieczyło. - Choć sądziłem, że twoje seksualne zainteresowania skierowane są wyłącznie do kobiet.

\- Ech, co ci mogę powiedzieć? Jestem... elastyczny, okey? Tak myślę.

Winchester odszedł od Anioła i usiadł na drugim końcu kanapy. Zaczerwienioną od zażenowania twarz zakrył lekko drżącymi dłońmi. Nie miał już odwagi patrzeć przyjacielowi w oczy. Czuł tak potworny wstyd, że nie był w stanie opisać go nawet najprostszymi słowami. Jego chaotycznie poukładany świat nagle legł w gruzach. Na jaw wyszła tajemnica, którą uważał w swoim życiu za najmroczniejszą. Za żadne skarby nie chciał przyznawać się do tego przed nikim. Swego czasu nie przyznawał się nawet przed sobą samym. Teraz został przyparty do muru.

To, co Castiel znalazł na jego komputerze jasno przestawiało osobowość Deana.

\- Wydaję mi się, że musisz być elastyczny, jeśli chcesz robić to, co ci panowie z filmiku. - Castiel chciał zażartować, jednak Winchesterowi naprawdę nie było do śmiechu. Anioł westchnął po cichu, przybliżając się do siedzącego niedaleko mężczyzny. Ostrożnie położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, chcąc w jakiś sposób okazać mu wsparcie. - Dean.

\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju, Cas.

* * *

\- Dean, nie ma w tym nic strasznego. Dlaczego się teraz wstydzisz? Przecież nie oceniam cię w żaden sposób. Dla mnie nadal jesteś tym samym człowiekiem, którego... pokochałem. - Castiel urwał szybko, ostatnie słowo zamykając w myślach. To był najlepszy moment na wyrażanie tego typu uczuć. Głos Anioła był delikatny i kojący. Łowca poczuł pewnego rodzaju ulgę, jednak wciąż nie mógł przełamać wstydu, który czuł.  
\- Którego, co?!  
\- Którego poznałem, Dean. To, że posiadasz na swoim laptopie bardzo dużą kolekcję homoseksualnych filmów pornograficznych, wcale nie świadczy, że jesteś teraz gorszym człowiekiem.  
\- Cas, błagam! Daj mi spokój! Nie chcę o tym gadać, nie rozumiesz?! - Mężczyzna ani na moment nie uniósł głowy. Nie chciał spotkać błękitnych, przeszywających oczu Anioła. - Dzięki za pomoc. Możesz już sobie iść. - Dean był już tym wszystkim zmęczony. Zresztą całkiem niedaleko spał Sam, który w każdej chwili mógł się obudzić. Jeszcze tego by brakowało, gdyby Łoś się o wszystkim dowiedział.  
\- Nie, Dean. Musimy o tym porozmawiać. Przecież widzę, że cię to męczy.

Winchester westchnął zrezygnowany. Nie chciał o tym gadać, jednak wiedział, że Castiel nigdy sobie nie odpuści. Chciał mieć już to wszystko za sobą. Lada moment Sam mógł się zbudzić, a to byłby jedynie kolejny gwóźdź do trumny.

\- Dobra, niech ci będzie. Tylko nie wiem, o czym chcesz gadać, skoro to TY przeglądałeś moje porno. To ciebie powinienem teraz przesłuchiwać.

Anioł lekko się zarumienił. W jego oczach błysnęła zadziorna iskierka, której nie sposób było nie zauważyć. Poprawił poprawił płaszcz, rozluźnił krawat, odpinając jeden guzik śnieżnobiałej koszuli. Na koniec odchrząknął nerwowo, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

\- Jest coś, o czym musimy porozmawiać, Dean. Ty ukrywasz prawdę o sobie za polowaniami i alkoholem. Okłamujesz się. Nie możesz tak żyć. W ten sposób ranisz siebie i... _mnie._ \- Głos Cas'a nagle się załamał. Dean spojrzał na Anioła, widząc w jego oczach smutek.

Castiel też coś ukrywał.

\- Nie, to nie tak. Nie okłamuję się... zresztą to nieważne. - Dean wtrącił szybko. - To nie dotyczy, ani ciebie ani Sammy'ego. - Upił łyk ciepłego już piwa, grymasząc się na jego smak.  
\- Myślisz, że wszystko jest w porządku, a to wcale nie prawda. Dlaczego ciągle próbujesz coś przede mną ukryć, Dean?

Z jakiegoś powodu to jedno pytanie wytrąciło Dean'a z równowagi. Skąd Cas to wszystko wiedział? Kto mu o tym powiedział? Winchester nie chciał się nad tym rozwodzić, ale Anioł się uparł. Teraz zgrywał wszechwiedzącego psychologa-amatora. Anioł informatyk to jedno, ale pseudo-psycholog to już stanowcza przesada!

\- Wiesz, co Cas? Pieprz się! Skąd do cholery możesz wiedzieć, jak JA się czuję?! Z resztą, co cię obchodzi, czy chcę się dymać z babkami, czy facetami? Wynoś się stąd. Wracaj do swojego Nieba i twoich małych, skrzydlatych przyjaciół. Mam dość tej popieprzonej rozmowy. - Dean krzyczał na Anioła, który jedynie siedział, wpatrując się w zielone oczy wzburzonego mężczyzny. - I co się tak na mnie gapisz?!  
\- Wiem, co czujesz, bo ja czuję to samo. Wiem, co okłamywanie samego siebie potrafi zrobić z człowiekiem. Sam na początku próbowałem uciec od niektórych spraw, jednak okazałem się zbyt słaby. Ja tylko próbuję ci pomóc, Dean. Próbuje, bo... cię kocham. - Anioł tak wiele razy chciał wyznać Dean'owi prawdę, lecz wciąż obawiał się jego reakcji. Zamiast tego przybliżył się do mężczyzny i lekko musnął jego zaczerwieniony policzek.  
\- Oh, czy to nie słodkie... Castiel ma uczucia. Kiedy ty do jasnej cholery cokolwiek czułeś? Jak dla mnie zawsze byłeś tylko oschłą, ślepą marionetką. Nigdy nie zauważałeś tego, co... tego, co... - Winchester spojrzał na Castiela, czując jednocześnie wściekłość i radość. Jednocześnie cieszył się, że Anioł jest tak blisko, ale był zły, że znów nie mógł zrobić tego o czym tak długo marzył.  
\- Na początku myślałem, że jest coś nie tak z moim "naczyniem". Zawsze, gdy byłem blisko ciebie czułem się nieswojo. - Cas spuścił wzrok. Pochwycił w dłonie róg beżowego płaszcza, bezmyślnie miętoląc go w palcach. – Nie potrafiłem… - Wziął głęboki oddech. – przestać o tobie myśleć, Dean.

Winchester otworzył usta, zamknął, po czym znów je otworzył. Słowa Anioła rozbrzmiewały w jego głowie, niczym refren znanej mu piosenki. Serce łowcy podskoczyło po same gardło. Żołądek boleśnie skręcił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, przyprawiając o mdłości.

_"Nie potrafiłem przestać o tobie myśleć, Dean." _

\- Słucham? - Wściekły grymas na twarzy powoli się wygładzał, a spięte ciało rozluźniało. Winchester nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Zerknął na przyjaciela, który nie drgnął nawet o milimetr. Wciąż siedział ze spuszczoną nisko głową, bawiąc się pomiętym rąbkiem płaszcza. Jego ręce drżały, a palce odmawiały posłuszeństwa. - Castiel, chyba nie wiem…  
\- Wiesz. – Cas wtrącił szybko. – Od dłuższego czasu, czujesz się tak samo. Codziennie o mnie myślisz, Dean. – odpowiedział burkliwie, obrzuciwszy mężczyznę krótkim, zniecierpliwionym spojrzeniem. - Od początku próbuję ci to uświadomić, ale wciąż upierasz się przy swoim, jak tępy osioł!  
\- Ej, nie nazywaj mnie osłem!  
\- Na dodatek te wszystkie zboczone filmy! Temu też zaprzeczysz?  
\- Nie, znaczy się...  
\- Okłamujesz się, Dean.  
\- Nie. – Łowca szybko zaprzeczył, czując pochłaniające go zakłopotanie. Próbował zrobić niewinną, głupkowatą minę z nadzieją, iż Anioł rozpłynie się w powietrzu, unikając dalszej rozmowy. Zamknął oczy, nasłuchując charakterystycznego furkotu skrzydeł. Ten jednak nie nastąpił. Anioł nadal siedział na tej cholernej kanapie - tylko wyglądał już nieco inaczej. Jego twarz pociemniała. Malował się na niej smutek, rozczarowanie i wszystkie inne mroczne emocję, o których Dean bał się nawet pomyśleć. - Cas… - Dean szepnął i aż się wzdrygnął, czując falę ciepła oblewającą jego twarz.  
\- Zamilcz, Dean. – Anioł warknął, podnosząc ręce w geście rezygnacji. - Wciąż nie mogę, nie potrafię rozeznać się w ludzkich emocjach. – Ściągnął brwi, mocno zaciskając szczękę. – Być może źle zinterpretowałem twoje zachowanie. Przepraszam...  
\- Cas, proszę.  
\- Te wszystkie filmy. Przecież byli na nich sami mężczyźni. - Zrezygnowany przetarł twarz, czując, że jego starania poszły na marne. Dean nigdy nie przyzna się do swoich uczuć. - Ja po prostu nie rozumiem.

Winchester nie miał cholernego pojęcia, co zrobić i powiedzieć. Tępo gapił się w poplamiony, motelowy dywan próbując zrozumieć minione słowa Anioła.

_"Nie potrafiłem przestać o tobie… myśleć, Dean."_

\- Jeszcze te twoje sny…  
\- _Że co?! Skąd od do diabła wiedział o snach?!_ \- Dean boleśnie zawył w myślach. Przełknął ślinę, czując nadchodzące mdłości. Znów stracił grunt pod nogami, wpadając do pułapki bez wyjścia. Temu, nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Przez ostatnich kilka tygodni, miewał sny wyłącznie z udziałem błękitnookiego Anioła. Z początku zupełnie niewinne. Później ostre, erotyczne, pełne nagości i niepohamowanych rządz. Zazwyczaj fantazjował o seksie z Aniołem, na tylnym siedzeniu czarnej Impali, przy gorących piosenkach starych rockowych wyjadaczy. Dean na samą myśl, dostawał gęsiej skórki. Codziennie budził się ze stojącą erekcją, którą zmywał wraz z porannym prysznicem. Musiał szybko i niezauważalnie rozprawić się z kłopotliwym problemem, zanim Sammy cokolwiek zauważy i zacznie wypytywać o szczegóły. Łowca wskakiwał do kabiny, szumem wody zagłuszając pojękiwania doprowadzające do szczytu, tak silnego, że niemal bolesnego. Jedyne, co cisnęło mu się na usta, to imię przyjaciela, wypowiedziane chrapliwym, spazmatycznym głosem.

Z każdą nocą, sny stawały się intensywniejsze. Delikatne, motyle pocałunki zmieniały się w pełną dzikiego, zwierzęcego pożądania grę o dominację. Łowca pod skórą czuł wszechogarniającą falę ekstazy, rozlewającą się po całym spoconym ciele. Targały nim dreszcze i tak silne pragnienie jeszcze większej bliskości, że niemal jęczał, żebrząc o dotyk.

\- Twoje sny były tak… intensywne.  
\- Eeem.  
\- Śniłeś o mnie, Dean. Nie zaprzeczysz temu. Robiliśmy te wszystkie dziwne rzeczy. Na początku byłem przerażony i zagubiony, jednak, kiedy zrozumiałem, co faktycznie robimy… - Zagryzł dolną wargę, zalewając twarz bordowym rumieńcem. – Myślałem, że mnie chcesz. Myślałem, że ci się podobam.

Dean przełknął gulę wielkości orzecha, czując gorzki posmak w ustach. Ciepło, które czuł w dole brzucha, niebezpiecznie zwiększyło swą temperaturę, doprowadzając go do stanu, w którym nie za bardzo chciał się teraz znajdować.

"Myślałem, że mnie **chcesz**."

W głowie Winchestera pojawiały się po kolei wszystkie fantazje z udziałem skrzydlatego przyjaciela. Nerwowo poruszył się na kanapie, dyskretnie rozluźniając napięte spodnie.

\- Castiel, ja przepraszam. Wiem, że nie powinienem… - Poczuł dotyk na wargach. Anioł chwycił go za podbródek zmuszając, by ten na niego spojrzał.  
\- Co oznaczają twoje sny, Dean? Widziałem je, proszę żebyś nie kłamał. Proszę powiedz mi wreszcie CAŁĄ prawdę o sobie.

**_Ciąg dalszy nastąpi :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hej misiaki! Zapraszam na kolejną i tym samym ostatnią część "I'm flexible, I guess". Mam nadzieję, że mój powrót w postaci tego opowiadania przypadł Wam do gustu. Już za jakiś czas wrzucę kolejny one-shot, który mam prawie na wykończeniu. Oczywiście dziękuję Goście za poprawki i dobre słowo. _

_Enjoy!_

\- Co oznaczają twoje sny, Dean? Widziałem je, proszę, nie kłam. Powiedz mi wreszcie CAŁĄ prawdę o sobie.

Zrobiło się bardzo niezręcznie. Ten skurczybyk potrafił wleźć Winchesterowi do głowy, kiedy tylko chciał. Poznał wszystkie zboczone fantazje ze swoim udziałem. Dean nie miał już w zapasie żadnego logicznego argumentu, by wytłumaczyć się przed wścibskim Aniołem. Jedyne, co mu zostało w tej sytuacji, to grać na zwłokę. Liczył, że Cas w końcu odpuści i wróci do Nieba.

\- Powiedz, że mnie nie chcesz, Dean. – wyszeptał po chwili, ledwie słyszalnym głosem. – Wtedy odejdę.

\- Nie mów tak! – warknął groźnie. – Wiesz, przecież… Cholera jasna! Castiel, znasz mnie już tak długo, wiesz o mnie wszystko, chociaż nie powinieneś wiedzieć aż tyle... - Łowca odetchnął głęboko, unikając przeszywającego wzroku przyjaciela. - Wiesz, że nie jestem dobry w wyrażaniu uczuć.

\- Nie proszę cię o to.

\- Słucham?

\- Proszę być powiedział mi prawdę o sobie, Dean.

\- Wielka mi różnica, Cas! Gadanie o sobie też jest cholernie trudne. – Stęknął przeciągle w przestrzeń między nim, a wpatrzonym w niego brunetem. Między nogami czuł coraz silniej napierającego na spodnie członka, umiejętnie odbierającego mu zdolność zarówno logicznego myślenia, jak i spokojnego oddychania. - _Nie potrafię wykrztusić tego, co czuję, Castiel... _

\- Naprawdę nigdy nie zrozumiem ludzi. Jesteście tacy... skomplikowani.

\- A ty może nie? Anioł-informatyk, anioł-psychiatra i jeszcze anioł-erotoman! Kim jeszcze jesteś? Aniołem-hydraulikiem!?

\- Dean, jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz miał problem z zapchanym odpływem, mogę ci pomóc przepchać rurę. Oczywiście, gdy będziesz tego chciał.

\- Co mi zrobić?! Czy ty wiesz, jak to zabrzmiało?

\- Przepchać rurę?

\- Jedyne z czym mam teraz problem, to rura, która szuka odpływu. - Winchester nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że właśnie zacytował wers z "popularnego" pornosa. Nie wytrzymując dłużącego się milczenia, niespodziewanie złączył swe usta z siedzącym obok Aniołem. Pocałunek trwał kilka sekund, jednak to wystarczyło w zupełności, by popchnąć obydwu ku nieznanej dotąd namiętności. Łowca poczuł nagły wybuch gorąca, rozchodzący się po całym ciele. Zagryzł wargę i desperacko wbił palce w przeguby rąk Anioła, ciągnąc go do siebie. Ten jęknął słodko, całkowicie poddając się sile Winchestera. Przysiadł na jego kolanach, oplatając go w pasie.

**\- **Rura szukająca odpływu, Dean? Poważnie?

\- Daj mi spokój, Cas. - Głos grzązł mu w gardle. – Mogę jeszcze raz cię pocałować, czy nie? - Z każdą minutą stawał się jeszcze bardziej niecierpliwy.

\- Nie wiem, czy potr... - Łowca przycisnął swe usta do spękanych warg Anioła, językiem torując drogę do słodkiego wnętrza.

Castiel zwrócił pocałunek, niezdarnie i nieumiejętnie, ale z taką szczerością, że Dean stracił głowę z czułości i pożądania. Był niemal pozbawiony tchu, ale usilnie starał się oddychać mimo fali pożądania, która rozrywała jego ciało. Przysunął się, by jeszcze raz złączyć ich wargi. Już po chwili Skrzydlaty zaczął się trząść, przyciskając się do niego i szepcząc coś w jego usta. Winchester odsunął się, by dać mu chwilę wytchnienia. Zastanawiał się, jak obezwładniające musiało być to doświadczenie dla kogoś, kto jeszcze nigdy tego nie robił. Wysunął koniuszek języka i przejechał nim po wilgotnej wardze przyjaciela.

\- Co robisz, Dean? – Cas zapytał z niewinnością w głosie. – Dlaczego to naczynie, tak intensywnie reaguje?

\- Podniecasz się. – Łowca wyszeptał w odpowiedzi, głaszcząc Anioła po plecach.

\- Podniecam? – Przechylił głowę, czując bolesne pragnienie bliskości. – Co masz na…

\- Podoba ci się, jak cię całuję?

\- Tak. – Odpowiedział, cichym zdławionym głosem. – Błagam cię, Dean. Nie przestawaj. - Dean czuł na policzku gorący oddech Anioła. Na jego szyi zaczęła pojawiać się gęsia skórka, rozprzestrzeniająca się po całym rozdygotanym ciele.

\- Nie mam zamiaru. – Szepnął i przycisnął usta do miękkich, wilgotnych od śliny warg Anioła. Ich języki na nowo rozpoczęły wspólny taniec.

\- Dean. – Anioł wplótł palce we włosy mężczyzny, odchylając jego głowę do tyłu. – Chcę więcej. Zrób mi to, co robiłeś w swoich snach.

Łowca posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i chwycił za pośladki. Błękitnooki odpowiedział zdławionym jękiem, napinając mięśnie. Schował głowę w zagłębieniu między szyją, a obojczykiem mężczyzny, chłonąc przyjemny zapach perfum.

Nie minęła chwila, gdy Castiel leżał już, przyciśnięty do motelowego łóżka.

\- A czego dokładnie, chcesz, Cas? - Nosem musnął zaczerwieniony policzek, powracając do znęcania się nad wargami Anioła. Językiem wślizgnął się głęboko we wnętrze, powoli głaszcząc kochanka po klatce piersiowej. Łowca czuł szalone bicie swego serca. Czuł adrenalinę, dziko pulsującą w jego żyłach. W tamtej chwili nie myślał o śpiącym niedaleko bracie. Marzył jedynie, by wreszcie zasmakować w anielskim ciele.

\- Dean. – Castiel oderwał wciąż spragnione dotyku wargi, czując przeszywające dreszcze. Zaczerpnął powietrze, próbując złożyć sensowne pytanie. – Co… chcesz mi… zrobić? - Dla Anioła te uczucia były zupełnie obce. Kiedy mieszkał w Niebie, jedyne czego doświadczał to uczucie podporządkowania i spełniania powierzonych mu obowiązków. Nie posiadał własnej woli - robił to, co mu nakazano. Gdy poznał Deana Winchestera zaczął miewać wątpliwości, co do pełnienia niebiańskiej służby. Z upływem czasu stał się pojedynczą, zbuntowaną jednostką. Stał się Aniołem z wolną wolą. Zajęty odkrywaniem niezwykłości ludzkiej natury, nie zwrócił uwagi na to, co działo się z nim samym. Dla Deana był gotów na wszystko.

\- Spokojnie, nie mam zamiaru zrobić ci krzywdy. – Na twarzy Winchestera zakwitł zawstydzony uśmiech. – Powiedz mi, czego ty pragniesz.

\- Ja… - Targały nim silne impulsy. Bliskość z drugim ciałem była dla niego nieznanym dotąd przeżyciem. Wciąż nie potrafił pogodzić oddychania z mówieniem, przez co trudno było mu poskładać konstruktywne zdanie. – ja nie wiem. Wiem, że w tym momencie bardzo cię pragnę, Dean. Moją głowę wypełniają te wszystkie... obrazy. Zastawiam się też, jak w praktyce będą wyglądały niektóre pozycje... – Wpatrywał się w oblicze Łowcy tak ufnie, że Winchesterowi odebrało dech w piersi.

\- Pozycje?

\- Tak. Nie jestem pewien, czy będę w stanie odpowiednio się wygiąć.

\- Castiel, na początek pozwól, że trochę cię porozciągam. Później będziemy mogli porozmawiać o doborze odpowiedniej pozycji.

\- Jeśli uważasz, że tak trzeba.

**Castiel's POV:  
**

Rozpływałem się w jego silnych ramionach. Wargi Łowcy musnęły krawędź mojej szczęki i pocałowały kącik ust. Jego ciało napierało na mnie, dostarczając obezwładniającą przyjemność. Przycisnąłem biodra do jego miednicy, czując ogromne wybrzuszenie w okolicach rozporka. Dean rzucił mi pełne czułości spojrzenie. Wsunął kolano między moje nogi, drażniąc pulsujący członek. Uderzyło mnie przyjemne ciepło, skupiające się w dole brzucha. Kurczowo zaciskałem dłonie na prześcieradle, próbując uporządkować chaos panujący w mojej głowie. Przeskakiwałam z jednej myśli, na drugą szukając właściwego określenia na to, co właściwie wyprawiałem z Deanem Winchesterem. Ja - Anioł Pański zabawiałem się z człowiekiem, czerpiąc z tego niewyobrażalną przyjemność! W prawdzie nieco się zbuntowałem i nie było już dla mnie miejsca pośród zwolenników Zachariasza, jednak wciąż pozostawałem Sługą Boga. Nie mego brata, a mego Ojca, który z pewnością jeszcze wróci.

\- Cas, jesteś tu?

\- _Oczywiście, że jestem. Nawet, gdybym odszedł, a tego z pewnością nie chcę - wołałbyś mnie w swoich snach._

\- Słyszysz mnie? Castiel!?

\- Gorąco mi… - Wychrypiałem, całkowicie ignorując jego wcześniejsze wołania. Drobne strużki potu spływały mi po czole i karku. Rozluźniłem krawat i wyciągnąłem spod kołnierzyka białej koszulki.

\- Tylko spokojnie, zaraz to zdejmiemy. – Dean chwycił za beżowy prochowiec i zwinnym ruchem strząsnął go z moich ramion. Wyciągnął go spod moich pleców i rzucił za siebie.

\- Dean, Dean, Dean… - powtarzałem, niczym słowa modlitwy. Winchester podwinął krawędź mojej koszuli, wsuwając pod nią rozgrzane dłonie. Opuszkami palców głaskał mnie po brzuchu, kreśląc tylko sobie znane wzory. – Auć! – pisnąłem, czując rozkoszny ból w okolicy prawego sutka. – Jeszcze…

Moje słowa, podziałały na Deana, niczym płachta na rozjuszonego byka. Gwałtownie zdarł ze mnie koszulę, rozsypując guziki po motelowym łóżku. Przez dłuższą chwilę lustrował moje ciało, badając każdy centymetr zaczerwienionej skóry. Wysunął język i polizał mnie w lewy sutek.

\- Teraz się troszkę pobawimy. - szepnął. Sprawiało mu to tyle samo przyjemności, co mi. W jego zielonych oczach tańczyły iskierki dzikiego pożądania i czułości.

\- Po_bawimy?_ \- Przełknąłem ślinę z napięciem czekając na kolejną odurzającą dawkę rozkoszy. Winchester zaczął bez opamiętania ssać i gryźć brodawkę, seksownie pomrukując. Wiłem się pod nim, jak wąż, nie mogąc zaczerpnąć powietrza. Złapałem go za włosy, szarpiąc bezmyślnie.

\- I jak? – Wyszczerzył białe zęby robiąc głupkowatą minę, idealnie w jego stylu. – Chcesz jeszcze?

_\- Nie pogrywaj ze mną, Dean! To, że potrafisz doprowadzić mnie do takiego stanu, nie daje ci przyzwolenia na torturowanie_... Och! -krzyknąłem, czując mokre pocałunki na szyi, obojczykach i nagiej klatce piersiowej. - Pocałuj mnie w usta, Dean! – rozkazałem, nie poznając swojego głosu. – Wplotłem palce w jego miękkie włosy, po czym wpiłem swoje usta w jego spękane wargi. Oddał mi pocałunek, oblewając się czerwonym rumieńcem.

\- Chcę cię dotknąć, Cas. – Odetchnął głęboko. Jego zielone oczy płonęły. – Mogę? Obiecuję, że ci się spodoba.

Kiwnąłem głową z aprobatą. Nie było mnie stać na jakiekolwiek słowo. Pokusa i chęć skosztowania, jak dotąd enigmatycznej przyjemności, była zbyt wielka by jej nie ulec. Nowa rzeczywistość, która jak dotąd zdawała się być tylko surrealistyczną fantazją w głowie Łowcy, tej nocy stała się najzupełniej realna. Dean pozbawił mnie resztek ubrań, oszczędzając jedynie opięte bokserki.

\- Cas. – Powiódł językiem po zagłębieniu między moimi wargami. Jęknąłem wprost w jego usta, uznając to za słodką rutynę. Rozchyliłem je, pozwalając mu wślizgnąć się do środka. Po chwili poczułem, jak gładził moje podniebienie. Dałem się ponieść fali gorąca. Mężczyzna ostrożne wessał dolną wargę między swoje, co wywołało kolejny ostry jęk, który wzmógł się, gdy jego dłoń spoczęła na moim członku. - Spokojnie aniołku. – Serce podskoczyło mi w piersi, hamując swobodny przepływ krwi.

Łowca obserwował uważnie każdą moją reakcję, dostosowując do niej swoje „tortury". Czułem się ubezwłasnowolniony i sparaliżowany. Spoglądałem przez mgiełkę podniecenia, jak szczupłe palce uciskają moją nabrzmiałą męskość. Druga ręka blondyna spłynęła między moje uda i zaczęła gładzić ich wewnętrzną stronę, kierując się w stronę pośladków. Nieświadomie unosiłem biodra, narzucając szybsze tempo.

\- Chcę… cię zobaczyć… nago, Dean. – wycedziłem przez zaciśnięte zęby. Moje nieoczekiwana prośba na moment wytrąciła Winchestera z równowagi. Uniósł głowę, pokrywając się purpurowym rumieńcem, najprawdopodobniej nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Obrzucił mnie pytającym spojrzeniem.

\- Jak dobrze pamiętam w moich snach nie raz bywałem goły. Przyznaj się, że masz ochotę na mój zgrabny tyłeczek. - Skurczybyk, nie przestawał znęcać się nad moim pulsującym członkiem, przez co miałem pewne utrudnienia w sposobie wypowiadania słów. - Jeszcze się nie napatrzyłeś, co?

\- Rozbierz się, De… - Przerwały mi gorące usta. Wymieniliśmy długi, drapieżny pocałunek, wciąż nie mogąc nasycić się swoją bliskością.

Dean chwycił za dół swojej koszulki, po czym ściągnął ją jednym, szybkim ruchem. Rzucił ją za siebie i wrócił do smakowania moich ust. Zdawał się nienasycony. Wtuliłem się w jego idealnie umięśnione ciało, pragnąc czegoś więcej. Nasze spocone klatki ocierały się o siebie, wytwarzając elektryzujące spięcia. Łowca pozbył się również swoich spodni i bielizny, pozostając zupełnie nagim. Przysiadł na moich biodrach i zaczął się lekko kołysać. Przymknąłem powieki, by uniknąć spoglądania na jego sterczącą i zapewne twardą męskość.

\- Nie wstydź się mnie, Cas.

\- Nie wiem, co masz na myśli. – Nie znałem uczucia wstydu. Znałem jego znaczenie w ludzkim zachowaniu, jednak nie potrafiłem się z nim utożsamić. – Nie rozumiem cię, Dean.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie wiesz, co to wstyd?

\- Nie. Mówię tylko, że go nie czuję.

\- Ty sprośny, bezwstydny...

\- Dean, nie rozumiem w jakim sensie to mówisz.

\- Castiel. - wyszeptał, drażniąc płatek mojego ucha. – Dlaczego nie otworzysz oczu? To przez ciebie tak stoi. Zrób coś z nim, proszę.

\- Ale...

\- Shh.- Zamknął mi usta kolejnym, leniwym pocałunkiem. Rozchyliłem wargi, by wessać jego język do środka. Z satysfakcją wsłuchiwałem się w coraz głośniejsze jęki, wydobywające się jego gardła. – Teraz sprawdzimy, jak bardzo jesteś elastyczny, Cas. – wydyszał mi w usta.

...

Dean leżał na niewygodnym motelowym łóżku, bezmyślnie wpatrując się w okryty wilgocią sufit. Zerknął w stronę śpiącego brata. Castiel przyznał się, że maczał w tym palce, lecz Winchester nie miał mu tego za złe. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, nieustannie rozpamiętując chwile, które przeżył ze skrzydlatym przyjacielem.

\- To była moja prawda, Cas. - wyszeptał, przymykając oczy. - Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też, Dean. - Anioł spojrzał na niego czule. - Na co teraz masz ochotę?

\- Na Anioła-lekarza. Tylko eem, co z Sammy'm?

\- Nic mu nie będzie, jak pośpi jeszcze kilka godzin. - Castiel uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. - Którą część zbadać najpierw, panie Winchester?

\- Tą najsztywniejszą.


End file.
